Requiem
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Thor recuerda como fue el primer encuentro con aquel pequeño bebé que su padre trajo a Asgard después de la guerra, el cual termino por convertirse en Loki, su hermano menor y mayor enemigo.


_Disclaimer :Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel._

_Nota : Bueno, este fic nació como una forma de superar el bloqueo para escribir que he tenido por semanas. Espero les guste. Por cierto, este fic **no** esta enfocado en romance, es solamente amor fraternal :)_

* * *

Thor no está orgulloso de su memoria, a la cual se le escapan desde los detalles más importantes hasta los más insignificantes, pero recuerda con increíble nitidez el día que conoció a Loki, su hermano menor.

El dios del trueno no tendría entonces más de tres años, era un pequeño dios con tanta energía que casi parecía ser incontenible.

Recuerda como él y su madre recibieron a Odin en la entrada del palacio cuando la guerra con los gigantes de hielo se dio por terminada. En brazos, su padre llevaba un pequeño bulto arropado con mantas verdes.

Thor había creído que se trataba una rara reliquia de guerra que su padre había tomado como trofeo tras vencer a los Jotun. Una reliquia muy peculiar ,y no del agrado del pequeño Thor, quien habría encontrado más interesante una reliquia más útil, como una poderosa espada, o tal vez una intimidante armadura enemiga.

Con su natural indiscreción infantil, Thor no se molestó en ocultar un puchero de decepción, pero cuando el pequeño bulto empezó a moverse, Thor se había quedado sorprendido y azorado. De repente, la aburrida reliquia que había traído su padre ya no le parecía tan sosa.

De hecho, el pequeño Thor se había encaprichado con ver la reliquia más de cerca. Su padre, quien había estado hablando seriamente con Frigga , le entregó suavemente el bulto verde a su esposa.

Su madre parecía tan confundida como sorprendida, pero al pequeño Thor eso no le había importado.

El solo quería ver más de cerca la extraña reliquia.

Jaló de la falda de su madre con su diminuto pero fuerte puño, haciendo un puchero esta vez de petición, casi parecido a la de un berrinche.

-Quiero ver, quiero ver - había dicho Thor, quien con sus tres años no había tenido mejor vocabulario con el cual expresar su curiosidad – Quiero ver, mami-

Frigga miró a Odin unos momentos. Luego de un silencio que al impaciente y pequeño Thor le pareció interminable, Odin asintió lentamente.

-No hay nada que temer- había dicho Odin a Frigga con voz conciliadora –Adelante.-

Frigga, más tranquila, se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de el pequeño Thor.

-Thor, hijo mío…- le había dicho su madre con dulzura mientras Thor examinaba felizmente y de cerca a la reliquia, la cual resulto ser un bebé durmiente – Conoce a Loki, tu hermano menor-

-¿Hermano?- había repetido Thor con curiosidad, sin comprender del todo que significaban esas palabras -¿Que es hermano? ¿Hermano es juguete?-

-No, pequeño- había intervenido esta vez Odin, arrodillándose junto a su esposa. El pequeño Thor pudo ver el vendaje que cubría el ojo izquierdo de su padre, pero no había comentado nada al respecto. Estaba tan interesado en ese tal _hermano _que todo lo demás parecía no tener importancia – Tu hermano será a partir de este momento, tu más cercano aliado y amigo. El te protegerá, y tú lo protegerás a él. El te querrá, y tú lo querrás a él. Incluso en la más cegante luz o en la más profunda oscuridad, se tendrán el uno al otro para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Eso es un hermano.-

-Hermano…Tú, Loki, mi hermano menor…- había susurrado Thor al bebé, sosteniéndolo en brazos con ayuda de su madre -…Yo Thor, tu hermano mayor-

-Así es…- apremió Odin , con una ligera sonrisa que Frigga compartía.

En ese momento, el bebé Loki abrió los ojos. El pequeño Thor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el extraño color verde que pintaba los ojos de su hermano menor. Se veía muy gracioso.

Frigga y Odin pensaron que el bebé Loki empezaría a llorar, por lo que intentaron quitarlo de los brazos de Thor, pero Thor se había aferrado al bebé con firmeza.

-No- había decretado Thor con tono protector – Mi hermanito. Yo lo cuido.-

Para sorpresa de sus padres, Loki se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido de nuevo mientras Thor lo cargaba.

-Hermanito, eres dormilón- le había dicho Thor –Pero duerme tranquilo. Yo hermano mayor, y te protejo.-

- Y serás un maravilloso hermano, mi pequeño – le había dicho Frigga, abrazándolo a él y también al el pequeño bebé Loki con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Loki tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hermano,Thor.- había exclamado Odin, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo.

-No- había replicado Thor con voz alegre –Yo tengo suerte de tener a Loki-

¿Y acaso no era eso verdad? Lo último que Thor había esperado ese día era convertirse en hermano. Aquello había resultado mucho mejor que cualquier tonta espada o aburrida armadura, con las cuales Thor seguramente no habría podido ni jugar.

Loki aun era muy pequeño, pero su padre había dicho que sería su mejor amigo y aliado, lo que significaba que Thor muy pronto podría jugar con él. Lo volvería su cómplice en sus travesuras, su compañero en sus aventuras y su amigo en todos los juegos.

Y lo mejor de todo era que Thor ya no tenía nada a que temer, porque sabría que Loki iba a protegerlo, de igual forma que él lo protegería.

¡Más le valía todos los monstruos malos de los nueve reinos no acercarse a su hermanito, o Thor les daría una buena lección!

Esa fue una promesa que Thor hizo a Loki en silencio, y por su honor de asgardiano, no tenía pensado romperla jamás. De pronto, a Thor se le hizo imposible recordar cómo había sido todo antes de tener a Loki, su hermanito.

Y aunque pasaran tiempos difíciles en los años venideros, en los cuales Loki hacía enfadar a Thor con una de sus bromas, o cuando Thor hacia llorar a Loki al jugar muy bruscamente con él, Thor siempre estuvo seguro de algo:

Conocer a Loki, su hermano menor, fue el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

Y ese hecho se reafirmaba cada vez que Loki seguía fielmente a su hermano mayor a cualquier lado, incluso si Loki estaba asustado, y también cada vez que Thor consolaba a Loki, cuando este se hacia una herida o cuando tenía una pesadilla en las noches con los horribles gigantes de hielo.

Hasta las veces en que jugaban hasta que el anochecer se adueñaba del cielo, hasta las veces que recorrían los pasillos del palacio llenándolos con sus alegres risas y gritos. Hasta cuando Loki planeaba una nueva broma, o cuando Thor se metía en otra pelea. Thor estaba allí para ayudar a su hermano a llevar a cabo sus planes, y Loki estaba allí para ayudar a Thor a sanar sus heridas después de las peleas.

Thor podía dar a Loki ligeros golpes a forma de juego, pero si alguien más se atrevía a golpearlo, Thor se encargaba de dejar con un par de huesos de rotos al bravucón. Loki podía engañar y burlarse de Thor, pero si cualquier otra persona se atrevía a insultar a su hermano, Loki se encargaba de transformar la comida de esa persona en serpientes durante toda una semana.

Tal como Odin había dicho: los hermanos se protegían el uno al otro.

Y Thor quería mucho su hermano menor.

Incluso cuando Loki se transformó en aquel ser que solo causaba destrucción y caos, Thor lo seguía queriendo de la misma manera que cuando lo sostuvo por primera en sus brazos, cuando Loki solo era un bebé.

Incluso cuando Loki lo traicionaba en una red de mentiras y rencores que parecía no tener fin, Thor seguía queriendo a su hermano.

Y hasta en este momento, en el que Thor moría a manos de Loki después de terrible batalla, incluso entonces, Thor lo seguía queriendo.

No veía a Loki como el monstruo que todos odiaban, sino como el hermano que siempre había apreciado. Como el bebé que llegó un día inesperado, como el niño con el creció, y como el hermano con el que peleó y confió en toda ocasión.

Era extraño… pero también era reconfortante. Thor no quería partir con su último sentimiento siendo odio. Tal vez, la muerte y la agonía le daban una sabiduría que nunca pudo alcanzar en vida.

-Thor… mi hermano, este es el cruel destino que la vida nos ha dado. No es el que deseo, pero es el único que tenemos…el único que tenemos…-

Loki pronunció es frase con voz sin emoción, pero para entonces, Thor ya estaba muerto.

Mientras contemplaba el cadáver de Thor, su hermano mayor, el resto de los Vengadores llegaron a la escena. Loki los miró, y observo cómo sus rostros se pintaban con furia y dolor.

¿Lo asesinarían?

Loki deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuese. Sería lo más misericordioso.

-Yo también lo quise, ¿saben? A mi hermano…- dijo Loki a nadie en especifico, sintiendo como el aire con olor a muerte le acariciaba el rostro. Sus emociones, al parecer, habían muerto con Thor. –Lo quise mucho, por eso tuve que asesinarlo.-

Loki cerró los ojos y recordó.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su memoria, a la cual no se le escapaba ni el más insignificante ni el más transcendental de los detalles. Sonrió débilmente ,y lloró en silencio al notar la nitidez con la cual recordaba el día que había conocido a Thor, su hermano mayor.

En esa memoria , pensó Loki con amargo consuelo, ambos hermano podían estar juntos de nuevo.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer_**


End file.
